


EXO-M AND EXO-K: GROUP CHAT

by Moonharvester_00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Funny, Group chat, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonharvester_00/pseuds/Moonharvester_00
Summary: Basically the random group chats the boys come up with





	1. Chapter 1

User names:   
Baozi - Xiumin

LuDeer - Lu Han

Galaxy_Fanfan - Kris

MotherMyeon - Suho

Laymedown - Lay

Jong_dino - Chen

Chanbaek - Chanyeol

IAMNOTBacon - Baekhyun

MasterChef - D.O

TaoziPanda - Tao

Ninib*tch - Kai

#Sebootylife - Sehun

IWriteYourLife - (Y/N)

So basically MULTIPLE group chats are made up and they all have something to say or do who knows just yet oh and reader will also join in at some points soooo.....yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

MotherMyeon has started a groupchat with Galaxy_Fanfan and12 others.

MotherMyeon: Hello my darling children

Chanbaek: Hai~

IAMNOTBacon: Hewwo

Galaxy_Fanfan: Hello loving husband and devil children

Jong_dino: ewwwwww the dragon is being sweet IT IS NOT ALLOWED!!!!

MotherMyeon: WAAAAEEE??? He's allowed to be sweet!!!!!!

#Sebootylife: No he's not don't lie to him

Galaxy_Fanfan: DEVIL CHILDREN

Baozi: hey yo wassup :-)

LuDeer: Baozi~ 

Baozi:....Uh...I just remembered I have a thing to do so uh bye...

Baozi has left group chat  
LuDeer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

Chanbaek: hahahahahaha hyung just got rejected.

IAMNOTBacon: It's ok Lu-ge I'm sure it'll all work out in the end * pats shoulder* \\_("/)_/

LuDeer has left groupchat  
#Sebootylife: hyungs you are all weird

#Sebootylife has left groupchat  
IWriteYourLife: WTF!!!! It's like 4:30 in the f*cking mornin why TH are you chatting GO TO SLEEP! NOW

IWriteYourLife sent a sticker

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Laymedown: Have you ever wondered what clouds taste like...

IAMNOTBacon: No hyung just no

Galaxy_Fanfan: Remind me again why we adopted them into our lives

MotherMyeon: Because we are all still in college and I am lretty sure we are the only ones who look after them

Galaxy_Fanfan: Oh....Yeah

Jong_dino: No... you just don't get it hyung...

MasterChef: Do you ever fut the shuck up

Jong_dino:???????

MotherMyeon:??????

Galaxy_Fanfan:????????

MasterChef: NVM got to sleep hyungs

MasterChef has left groupchat  
TaoziPanda is typing  
Galaxy_Fanfan: No Tao I will not buy you anymore Gucci.

TaoziPanda: But ge~~~~~~~~

Galaxy_Fanfan: No.

Galaxy_Fanfan has left groupchat


	3. The Dealings of EXO-M

Galaxy_Fanfan started a groupchat with Laymedown and 4 others

LuDeer: wae?

Baozi: ? Did you need something?

Laymedown: Kris-ge wae?

Galaxy_Fanfan: I made it so we can talk as EXO-M

Jong_dino: Kris-ge we live in the same dorm -_-

Galaxy_Fanfan: but what if we get seperated...?

TaoziPanda: Kris-ge we're never apart<3

Galaxy_Fanfan: I am aware YOU are attatched to my hip but the others aren't... I just want to make sure they're ok!

TaoziPanda: such a caring gege!<3

Jong_dino: suck up

Galaxy_Fanfan: I am still not buying you Gucci

TaoziPanda: EHHHHHHHHHH????

Baozi: REJECTED HAHAHAHAHAHA XD

LuDeer: Taoris! HWAITING!

TaoziPanda: TY gege! :-)

Baozi: Cheer up Tao!

Galaxy_Fanfan: what are you doing?

Jong_dino: Planning your demise...

Galaxy_Fanfan:....................

LuDeer: Where did the unicorn go?

Laymedown: I'm here gege!!

TaoziPanda: GAWD y'all type so fast

Jong_dino: nah you just cant read XD

TaoziPanda: So mean~ :-(

LuDeer: You children fight to much

Baozi: Yeah

TaoziPanda: You two are ones to talk XP

Laymedown: You people are blowing up meh phone I am in class.

Jong_dino: The mute button is at the top of the chat press it XD XP

TaoziPanda: Thug Life!!!!!

Baozi: SAVAGE!

Laymedown has left groupchat  
Galaxy_Fanfan has added Laymedown to groupchat  
Laymedown: :( Ehhhhhhhhhh!?

Seen✔ 10:45 am  
Laymedown: I Love You All!!!<3

Seen✔ 10:55 am

Jong_dino: Sorry ge fell asleep \\_(' '/)_/

Baozi: We are ignorinh him for now

Laymedown: wae~? :(


	4. The Dealings of EXO-K

MotherMyeon has started a chat with IAMNOTBacon and 5 others

IAMNOTBacon: Why?

MotherMyeon: Because I said so

Chanbaek: hyung I was asleep

#Sebootylife: I was drinking bubble tea

Ninib*tch: what do you want Im practicing

MasterChef: You are all idiots except for you mama

#Sebootylife: Suck up

MasterChef: Crusty ass

#Sebootylife: am not

MasterChef: are to

IWriteYourLife: shut your bubble gum, dum dum looking ass the fuck up @MasterChef

#Sebootylife: thanks noona

IWriteYourLife: dont thank me yet come home and get me!

MasterChef: (Y/N) why did you gang up with him

IWriteYourLife: ...idk because I wanted to

IWriteYourLife: Hunnie where are you???


	5. Chapter 5

IAMNOTBacon has started a group chat with Jong_dino, Chanbaek, IWriteYourLife, and 1 other

IAMNOTBacon: Hyungs and Noona I need you!!! NOW

IWriteYourLife: What do you want Baekhyunnie-ah ?

Chanbaek: What's up?

IAMNOTBacon: I am having a midlife crisis!!!

IWriteYourLife: What? Baekhyun you at only in your twenties don't be dramatic

Chanbaek: Yeah Baek your fine...

Jong_dino: Is this about your damn eyeliner and makeup... I'll buy you more!!! Gawd no need to melodramatic!

Ninib*tch: Hyung you are stupid, I'm out! 

IWriteYourLife: I kind of agree with Nini on this one Baek :<

IWriteYourLife: Baek... it's not that we don't care, but this is the fourth time..... Today!

IWriteYourLife: Baekhyunnie?

Jong_dino: He's probably pouting Noona

Ninib*tch: Yeah...

Chanbaek: Have any of you actually seen Baek.... Like physically seen him today?

IWriteYourLife: Negative Ghost Rider :(

Jong_dino: Ok Baek we get it now stop ignoring us I know you can see this. Your notifications are going off

Chanbaek: Baekhyun answer us!

IAMNOTBacon: No, Noona you are supposed to be on my side :,-( 

IWriteYourLife: Oh, srsly I don't take your side about everything else! The one time I don't and I get called out on it -_-

Ninib*tch: It's ok Noona! ;)

Read 10:45 pm by IWriteYourLife and 3 others.


End file.
